Forgive me, Father, For I Will Sin
by Dirty Curtains
Summary: For SQ Week: Amnesia. It isn't bad enough that Regina and Snow have no clue who they actually are...no, the main issue here is who they think they at being two loyal nuns and members of the local Church. While Emma and David work to fix the two, Sister Mary and Sister Virginia are trying to fight the odd urges that the interesting duo bring. Post 3B
1. Forgive Me, Father, For I Will Sin

**A/N: This is my submission for Amnesia day for SQ Week. I literally got all of my information on nuns through the internet. I am not a practicing Catholic, so please bare with me on any ****inaccuracies. Also, this is post 3B finale and I obviously don't own OUAT.**

* * *

**Forgive me, Father, For I Will Sin.**

Emma had been worried sick for three days upon the random absence of both Regina and her mother.

The disappearance of just Regina would have been one thing, given the fact that the woman currently hated Emma's guts…but her mother too? That was too odd to be considered a coincidence. She would have searched for just Regina regardless, but the added bonus of Snow made the whole situation extremely troublesome.

But now here they are, sitting awkwardly on the couch in front of her…both with wide smiles on their face. David is sitting next to Emma and they share a look of pure confusion before turning back to the women.

It was David who found them, praying together in the church. He didn't ask many questions but immediately demanded that they come with him. The thing that stands obvious to both Emma and David are the matching blue robes they're sporting.

Nun's robes, Emma points out to herself.

_Blue nuns robes. _

"Uh…" Emma says while trying to think but it's hard when Regina is smiling at her like that. Regina rarely ever smiles in the first place but right now it's all radiant and bright. It's Beautiful, but also super weird. "So Regina—"

"Please stop calling me that." She says politely and what the fuck else is Emma going to call her? "My name is Virginia."

"And I'm West!" Snow adds with a giggle, which is immediately matched by Regina's. All Emma can do is shoot a confused frown at an equally confused David.

"Oh!" Regina yelps enthusiastically, "You don't understand the joke…you see, Mary calls herself West because I'm Virginia." Regina stops, as if waiting for some outburst of laughter but is greeted only with confused silence. "Get it? West Virginia!" Then her and Snow burst into another fit of giggles.

Regina Mills doesn't giggle and Regina Mills doesn't make jokes, at least not like that. Emma sucks in a deep breath before letting out a long sigh, "Oh my god."

Two pairs of eyes immediately look up to face her, "You really shouldn't speak like that." Snow says and her giggling has ceased, turning into a more stern expression.

"Why?"

It's Regina who speaks next, in the same manner as Snow. "Exodus 20:7; you shall not take the name of the Lord your god in vain, for the Lord will not leave him unpunished who takes his name in vain."

Once again, both Emma and David give each other confused glances.

"You're literally a former mass murderer Regina? What the hell?"

Then for the first time since this odd encounter, Regina looks like herself as she shoots Emma a hard glare. "I assure you, I have done no such thing!"

"Yeah…um, okay." Emma says back before turning to face David. "Kitchen, now."

Nodding, David gets up and follows the frustrated blonde, leaving both women to engage in more bubbly chatter.

"_What the hell is going on?" _Emma whispers furiously so the two women can't hear her.

"I have no idea, I found them in the church just laughing and giggling while sitting on the pews! When I started talking to them, they seemed out of it and then I practically begged them to come here."

"Where the fuck have they been living?!"

He shrugs, "I'm assuming the convent connected to the church? I went there to ask if Mother Superior had seen them, but she wasn't there. Turns out it didn't matter…she might be able to answer some questions though."

"Yeah! Like why the hell didn't they call into the station when they saw the former Evil Queen and Snow White acting buddy/buddy as nuns?"

"Yeah…like that."

Emma pinches the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger to fight off the migraine that's threatening to come, then sighs. "Well…it doesn't look like they remember anything…I mean, I'm just gauging by Regina's reaction, but yeah."

"Maybe you should go and talk to Regina and I'll take Snow with me when I go back to the convent. Having them separated might help."

Letting out a loud groan, Emma says, "Why do you get Snow and I get Regina?"

David then gives her a glare, like it's obvious and for the umpteenth time that day she huffs out a frustrated sigh and nods. "Fine, go."

Both walk out into the living room and are met with the sight of Regina and Snow talking about…_crocheting_ and god can this get any freaking weirder?

"Alright," David starts off while clasping his hands together, "Mary, would you mind coming back to the church with me?"

With an enthusiastic nod, she begins to stand but then a suspicious Regina grabs her forearm. "Why her? Shouldn't I be going back too?"

Emma scratches the back of her neck as she thinks of a logical reason for Regina to stay. "Umm…you'll stay here with me and—" She fidgets a little before blurting out, "I need to get my son baptized!"

"Well…I wouldn't be the one to do that…I'm sure there is someone else in the chu—"

Emma cuts her off, "Um, Henry just wants to know the basics and the men of the church frighten him." It sounds logical enough and she lets out a gentle breath when Regina seems to be pondering her words.

"Okay Miss…?"

Emma smiles to herself before supplying a friendly, "Swan, Emma Swan."

"Okay then, well…girls we will be back." David says and an enthusiastic Snow follows him. Emma then smirks at the pixie haired woman; because clearly she already has the hot's for David.

"I will see you soon Sister Virginia." Says Snow and in return gets a kind smile from Regina, which again is weird. Then her parents exit leaving Regina and Emma alone with each other.

Emma worries her lower lip as she sits on the loveseat opposite of the couch Regina is perched on. "So…Reg-Virginia…what do you um—do?"

Regina gives her an odd look, but it's not condescending in any way, just confused. Then she chuckles a little, "Are you well Miss Swan?"

"Huh?" Emma says, because if anyone here is not well it's the woman dressed up as a nun sitting in front of her.

"Not to be rude," She begins, and Emma knows that's what people say just before they're about to be rude, "but you just seem off. I don't know why you think my name is Regina or why I am a 'mass murderer'? Is this some kind of joke I am not understanding?" Emma blinks slowly, because again it wasn't condescending or rude. There is a genuine curiosity in those big brown eyes. It's actually kind of cute…wait no; Regina Mills is not cute.

"Uh yeah, it's all a joke." Emma says while laughing awkwardly, and then Regina laughs as well. She doesn't know why, but it's actually kind of captivating and pure. "Sorry."

"It's quite all right, being in the church has damaged a lot of my outside humor. Sorry if I came across as rude in any way…I know that a lot of people do not share my same beliefs."

Okay, Regina Mills is now apologizing…apparently this can get weirder. Still, Emma just shrugs it off. "No, I'm sorry. I just kind of forgot, maybe I am feeling a little off today."

"Oh!" Regina says excitedly while perking up, "We should eat…I haven't been out for lunch in a very long time."

Emma purses her lips in thought, because spending time with Regina might help answer some questions, but leaving now might not be the best idea…especially with Regina dressed like that. Then there is Henry…who won't be home for several hours due to school and his new hobby of after school football practice, so maybe getting out wouldn't be too bad; adding Henry to this mess might just confuse Regina even more.

"Um…yeah. I mean sure, but would you mind changing?" She asks, not wanting to be rude but also not wanting an onslaught of questions as soon as she enters the diner.

Regina looks uncomfortable for a only a moment but then smiles, and again it's genuine and warm. Emma doesn't want to admit the odd feeling she gets I the pit of her stomach, because right now is really not the time for that.

"Sure…just nothing too tight."

Emma snorts in laughter before nodding, "Sure thing."

* * *

"You mean to tell me they've been in your care for three days and you didn't think to…I don't know, call?!" David is furious with the former-ish fairy, because they've done a pretty good job of informing everyone about the missing women.

She only shrugs, "The sisters and I have been very busy these last few days. We are really trying to reinstate this as a full-fledged church. I just assumed—"

"That my _wife_ and Regina Mills were converting to a life of…nun hood!?"

"These have been odd times David…"

"And you haven't noticed that Snow has reverted back to her curse name and Regina's been calling herself Virginia?"

"I haven't spoken with them much…not enough to notice. Many of the sisters don't know much about the Evil Queen and Snow White's story…I'm the only fairy that has really been involved in their past David, please understand."

The only thing David understands right now is that Blue is an idiot and his wife thinks she's a nun—still, there isn't any point in screaming at the woman anymore. "So…do you understand what the hell has happened to them? I mean, you do have some knowledge of magic."

She sighs while looking over at Snow who seems to be praying at the alter. "Well…it seems a lot like the curse. New memories and identities, _but_ in any normal circumstances Snow would revert to school teacher Mary Margaret…not this."

David looks back at his wife who is still in deep prayer and then lets out a short huff of breath, "Looks like we're going to have to talk to Rumple about this one."

* * *

"If I may ask, Emma…what are you doing?" Regina eyes her curiously as she scoops her French fry through the large chocolate shake planted in front of her.

Emma only smiles at the brunette, just before lodging the fry into her mouth. Her grin widens at Regina's grimace. "Hey, try it before you get all grossed out," She says with a laugh.

They've been at the diner for a while now and Emma is actually enjoying herself. It's weird seeing Regina like this, relaxed and calm. Hell, Emma thought she entered the twilight zone upon getting Regina into a pair of jeans and simple black t-shirt. But here they are, dressed casually and laughing while eating together.

She still hasn't gotten anything out of Regina, but now is certain that the woman remembers absolutely nothing. To Emma's relief Regina doesn't remember how angry she is at her in any capacity.

They have been on thin ice for weeks now due to the whole Robin thing, and even though Regina hasn't acted on any revenge—she knows that the woman is still beyond pissed. So it's nice to not have Regina mad at her, and smile and laugh and well…just be happy.

"I think I will pass." Regina finally says as watches Emma inhale the French fry. "You are an odd woman, Emma."

Emma looks down briefly before sticking another French fry in her mouth. "I'm sorry…can't help it."

Smiling, Regina says, "I didn't say that was a bad thing."

Emma watches as a pink tint grows on Regina's cheeks, and is so enamored with the blushing that she doesn't notices her cheeks are doing the same thing or that she's grinning like a complete idiot. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

Emma smirks then, while watching Regina eat her own fries. Then asks, "I didn't even know if you were allowed to wear anything other than your um…nun clothes."

"It's habit."

Quirking her head to the side, emma asks, "Habit that you don't wear nuns clothes?"

Regina giggles adorably before saying, "No. The 'nuns clothes', it's my habit. That's what they are called."

"Ohh…gotcha. Habit, your habit."

"Yes, my habit." She says with another soft smile before biting into her burger. Then much to Emma's confusion she looks up and peers behind Emma, a queer look on her face. "Is there some kind of festival going on today?"

Emma shakes her head from left to right, "Um…not that I know of?"

"Why is there a man dressed as a pirate coming in here then?"

Emma then groans before turning and sure enough, Hook is walking into Grannies. "Shit," She mutters under her breath as he gives her a wide smile and walks over.

"Hey, love!" He says once he is at their table, "I see you found her majesty." Hook winks at Regina and she returns it with a frown.

"Not now, Hook."

"Hook?" Regina asks and there is a minor look of disdain on her face that Emma barely catches.

He smiles at Regina again, "Ay…I'd prefer she stopped calling me that too."

"Okay, _Killian_, not now."

He faces her and quirks up an eyebrow, "Then when, love?"

"Preferably never…" Emma mutters, because just because they've kissed a few times doesn't mean she has any romantic obligations toward him.

"Swan, you can't just push me away…you know that—"

Emma cuts in again, "I know that right now isn't the time or place for this discussion, so if you could please just leave. I will talk to you later." She says and her face is stern, leaving no room for argument…but Hook will still try.

"But—"

This time it's Regina who speaks, and to Emma's surprise she actually sounds somewhat like normal Regina. "I don't know who you think you are…but Miss Swan has asked you to go and you need to respect those wishes."

"With all due respect your majesty-"

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" Emma's eyes widen in surprise at the angry tone of the brunette.

Emma sends a very confused Hook one sharp glare, "Seriously Hook, you need to leave."

His face is questioning, but he nods and then backs away from the table, leaving them alone again.

Before either gets a chance to speak of the disruption, Emma's phone rings. She thinks about ignoring the call until she sees that it's David, and then gives Regina an apologetic smile before answering it.

"Hey…she what? …Okay, we'll be there in thirty." Once she hangs up she faces Regina with a sheepish grin. "Hey, how would you like to go to the pawn shop with me?"

Regina's returning smile is wide and bright and she nods enthusiastically, "That sounds wonderful."

"Great!" Emma says, surprised that it was so easy…but she's not willing to question it. Things are already hard enough.

* * *

The shop is strange looking and kind of dingy, but there's a part of her that's glad Emma wanted to take her somewhere. She rarely gets out of the church and she's had a fun albeit unexpected day with Emma thus far, even with the disruption from the very rude pirate man.

Emma opens the door for her, and she can't help the small blush that blooms over her features as she enters. Once she's inside she notices how odd the place is, there are strange weapons and books all over the place and she wonders why Emma would go here of all places for a "harmonica" she promised the owner she'd be picking up.

It doesn't matter, they're here now…together.

Here with Sister Mary and David apparently, because those are the first people she notices in the small shop. Next to them is an older man who is talking with David. Virginia shrugs before walking over to greet her friend.

"Sister Mary!" She says and is greeted back with a wide smile.

"Hi, I wasn't aware we were meeting you two here." Mary says while looking at Emma.

"Yes…why are we meeting them?" Virginia asks, confused but not bothered in the least. It's always nice to have a fellow sister around.

"Um…David just knows a lot about harmonicas and is helping me."

It's odd, because why would Emma want a harmonica? She shrugs it off with a small smile though and walks up to Sister Mary. "Alright then…"

"Yeah, why don't you guys just like, um…talk over there while me and David talk to Gold?"

She notices the odd way that Emma is staring at David, the way she's been staring at him…but it's not really her concern and replies with a chipper, "Ok."

The others go off to the side and immediately start whisper, but again…it's not really her concern. Still, she is slightly curious, "What do you think they're talking about? I mean…_a harmonica_?"

Sister Mary shrugs, "I don't know…David and I went to the church where he was discussing something with Mother Superior, but I wasn't really focusing on it. He seemed aggravated though. What about you and Emma?"

A wide grin sweeps over her face, "Well…I didn't meet her son, but we went out for lunch together. Then some dirty man wearing eyeliner interrupted," Her smile falters but then picks back up. "And she told him to go away."

Virginia watches as Mary smiles back, but is confused when her friend is suddenly pulling her to the back of the shop.

"Why are we—"

"I need to tell you something." Sister Mary cuts her off while making sure the trio can't hear them. When she looks back to David, Emma, and Gold none of them seem to be paying attention so she drops her grasp.

Virginia looks around as well before cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Why are we back here?"

"Because, I don't want them to hear me," Her tone is urgent and it begins to worry Virginia. "As you know…it is our duty to stay married to the church."

Virginia nods but doesn't understand why her friend is reinstating the obvious…"Yes, it is part of our oath in chastity."

Sister Mary's cheeks begin to flame up, bright red as she whispers the next part, "Sister Virginia…I am beginning to have feelings which may…compromise my chastity."

Virginia lets out a deep breath and then gives a brilliant smile, because she has been having the same feelings as well…it's nice to not be alone in this. She holds onto her friends hands tightly and nods, "I have felt the same recently Sister Mary…and I know not to act on it _but_…"

The pixie haired woman shakes her head violently in understanding. "It's just…that build."

"And beautiful hair." Virginia adds with a long sigh while looking over at Emma who looks like she's in some sort of serious discussion…but she's just so beautiful.

Her friend nods again with a wide grin.

Then at the same time they say, "And those blue-ish green eyes."

Her friend looks at her, completely astonished. "Wait?" Mary says, "You too?!"

Virginia would have never guessed that Sister Mary thought Emma was attractive in the same way she did, but that seems to be the consensus. She then gives a guilty nod while biting her bottom lip.

"Well…I suppose we're both allowed to pine after the same person. It's not like we can just drop the life with the church after one day of knowing someone." Sister Mary concedes with a small frown.

Virginia frowns as well and then they both turn to face the trio with longing glances.

"David…"

"Emma…"

They both sigh at the same time and then face each other again, more confused this time.

"You were talking about…David?" Virginia asks slightly surprised. He's attractive, sure…but he seems like he's kind of an idiot…not that she would voice that thought out loud.

"Yes! He's _gorgeous_…his hair and eyes and wait…Emma?! She's a woman!"

Virginia purses her lips in thought as she looks down at the ground. "A very attractive with very nice…arms."

"But…Leviticus 18:22 and 20:13."

"Ahh…but John 13:34 and 35." Virginia counters with a smirk and raised eyebrow. The idea of being gay and sin has never registered properly with her…it's just not overly important.

Sister Mary smiles at her friend in understanding, "She is quite pretty, I wonder if David and her are related in some way…they look very similar."

Virginia tilts her head to the side while watching them both…and it's true. They do look like they could be siblings. She shrugs, "Possibly. Alas…it doesn't matter anyway. We are both committed to the church." She says while inwardly trying to convince herself.

"Yes…of course," Is her friend's only reply.

Suddenly she is met with bright green eyes that seem to burn through her and why does Emma have to be so perfect? Then she smiles causing butterflies to erupt in Regina's stomach because wow those dimples. She grins back just before sucking her lower lip in nibbling on it.

With a small wave, Emma signals them over and she immediately obliges along with Sister Mary.

* * *

True loves kiss… that's what Gold said should work. Emma sighs because what is the deal with true loves kiss…why is that always the curse breaker? It's incredibly stupid…just like Robin is incredibly stupid.

"Emma…I have a wife, I can't just—"

"You can, and you will…look at her!" She gestures over to Regina who is sitting alone in a booth at Granny's, looking outside with a brilliant smile.

"I'm looking and she seems happy?" That earns him a harsh slap on the shoulder.

"Yes, she's happy…but she has a son who she kind of needs to remember!"

Robin stares at her blankly and she really didn't want to ask for his help. Actually she really doesn't want to see Robin and Regina kiss in general, out of help or not. There is a sinking feeling in her stomach, but she feels that she needs this to break whatever spell has been put on Regina. She would get Henry to kiss her but Gold said that wouldn't work this time.

Something about, "Only impassioned love" working and it was set like that on purpose. Both Emma and David figure who ever casted this spell thought about the option of Henry breaking it, which sets them on edge. She'll worry about that later though.

"How do you even know if it will work?" Robin asks as he watches the brunette curiously.

"I don't…but I have to try."

He sighs, "She's going to be extremely mad at both of us if this works."

Rolling her eyes, Emma spits out a hurried, "I'm aware, now can you just get this over with?"

With one nod he begins to walk over toward the woman, and Emma watches carefully with gritted teeth. There is a pit in her stomach as she looks at them, and sees Regina smiling at him and vice versa. She really wishes that she didn't have to do this…

Then suddenly Robin is walking her outside of Granny's diner, and that just angers her. Why do they need to do this in private? It's just ridiculous. She huffs out a short breath before letting it go and moving to sit on one of the stools.

Waiting somewhat patiently she begins tap her nails against the counter, trying to distract herself from the overwhelming feeling of what may or may not be jealously that's coursing through her. She doesn't know why she would be jealous of Robin, but…she is. It's infuriating.

It's not like she was ever attracted to Regina before this whole ordeal…okay that's a lie. She's been attracted to Regina ever since they first met…but Regina was a _huge_ bitch. Until she wasn't…and they may have shared the occasional lingering glance, or touch…but that was nothing.

And she wasn't jealous about Robin before either, she kissed Hook because she genuinely liked him. Robin and Regina being all smiley had nothing to do with that decision…at least not really.

Yeah, there is exactly no correlation in her attraction to Killian ending once Regina was single again. None whatsoever.

_Fuck_, Emma thinks to herself as she realizes her denial isn't working at all.

Then Emma lets her head rest against her folded arms on the counter, because this whole feelings thing is getting exhausting and it needs to stop now. Any second now normal Regina is going to walk through that door saying—

"How dare you!" Emma turns to the sound of Regina yelling at Robin just outside of the door.

"I swear I didn't mean to—" He's cut off by a harsh slap across the cheek and Emma cannot help her smile, but then it quickly turns into a frown as Regina storms into Granny's.

_There she is_…Emma thinks, because surely the kiss worked and that's why she's so upset. But then she meets Regina's eyes and sees brown orbs immediately soften from anger.

"Emma…can you take me back to the church? Or do you still need me to talk with your son?"

Emma looks over to see a bewildered Robin Hood, shrugging with confusion. "Um…yeah? What happened though?"

Regina turns her head to shoot Robin a glare and then faces Emma again, "He kissed me!"

"And um…you still want to go back to the church?"

Regina nods slowly, "If that is alright with you?"

"Actually…this is going to sound extremely weird but um—" Emma tries to figure out how to word that she wants Regina to stay with her, preferably in the manor tonight with Henry so they can keep an eye on her. "Would you mind coming with me to one more place?"

Regina eyes her warily, "Not that I'm not enjoying your company Miss Swan…but what's the meaning of you dragging me around today?"

"Um…it's just really nice to have a friend," she says with a small smile, which is immediately returned. She's extremely happy that Regina was turned into a friendly nun instead of a bitchy mayor…because then things would have been a lot harder.

"I think you are a very nice…friend as well Emma." She says before going out to grab Emma's hand. Emma sucks in a deep breath at the feeling of Regina's thumb circling against hers…and then shakes her head because this is just a friend thing. Then Regina cocks her head to the side in confusion, "So where will we be going?"

"Um…my house." She lies while maintaining her smile. "Just to wait for my son to get home…if you're still up for that."

"Of course!"

* * *

Being with Emma is starting to break Virginia's resolve.

She feels this strong pull towards the woman, and with every touch, smile, and lingering glance she's being sucked into the portal that is Emma Swan...and she likes it. It's the reason Regina starts her silent prayer on the way to Emma's house.

_Forgive me, father...for I believe I will sin._

_I do not understand why after all of my faithful years in the church you would send a specimen like Emma Swan to be around me...but I feel as if it is a test._

_Or...is she my fate, father?_

_Heavenly father, given the circumstances I fear the split roads between following fate and breaking my will. If there was a sign or-_

"Virginia? You okay...?" Emma asks with her eyes on the road in front of him, but the concern is evident in her voice. "You seem quiet."

Virginia's smiles at her unknown savior as she says, "Yes...thank you for asking."

"No problem."

Virginia's smile doesn't falter as she continues her prayer: _Thank You, Father. Amen_

* * *

Regina is sitting on her own couch, the couch she doesn't know is actually hers, and watching Emma pace around. Both have been quiet and haven't spoken much upon entering.

Emma's just happy that Regina didn't question her when she used the spare key, which she had to text Henry about because actual Regina never told her where it was hidden. Now she is wondering how the hell to fix Regina: cute, bubbly, and happy Regina who keeps smiling at her with these big brown doe eyes.

She'd be lying if she didn't have incentive to keep her this way, but in the end it's just not Regina. As bitchy as normal Regina is…Emma is kind of starting to miss her in a way. Henry needs her back as well.

As far as she knows, at least Snow is back to normal according to a very happy text from David. She wonders why he didn't call…but then figures that they're probably celebrating the return and she really doesn't want to think about that.

Emma really wishes that she knew how the hell magic worked…or how to read elvish, because this issue needs to be fixed. If the town starts to realize Regina is weakened, there is a good chance some asshole will try to go after her (not that Emma will allow the brunette to be hurt).

After pacing for a good twenty minutes, she gives up thinking for a moment and plops down on the couch next to Regina. She wonders idly if the kiss didn't work because Regina has no fucking clue who Robin is, and then decides that probably _is_ the issue.

That means she's going to have to play matchmaker between the two now, _great._

"Emma?" She turns to the voice breaking her thoughts. She's confused as to why Regina looks so nervous, and why is there a red blush covering her cheeks?

"Yeah?"

"What is…sex like?"

Emma's jaw hangs at the question…of course this Regina would be a virgin. She breathes in heavily, because discussing this with _her_ of all people is going to be difficult. "Um…it depends on who you are er…doing it with."

She notices how Regina is swallowing in, but doesn't see how she schooches in closer. "What do you mean?"

Then green eyes shoot down to Regina's mouth as a pink tongue darts out to moisten plump lips and did it just get hotter? Emma wonders because suddenly her clothes feel suffocating. "I uh…like if you're attracted to the person it's um…it will be better than if you're not." Her voice cracks slightly just before she clears her throat. "It really just depends."

Suddenly Regina is standing, and Emma looks up at her in confusion as she watches the brunette position herself directly in front of Emma.

"Do you find me attractive?" Regina asks while hovering above her, Emma just lets herself sink into the couch.

Letting out a small breath she answers, "Very…I think anyone would find you attractive." Emma can't help her shock when Regina moves into the couch and begins to straddle her legs. She gasps, "Um…Re-Virginia…what are you—"

"I find you very attractive, Emma."

Her heart is hammering in her chest because when the real Regina comes back she is going to get slapped so hard, which is why she should really stop what ever the hell is going on. Still she finds herself saying, "Yeah?" In a voice that is no more than a raspy whisper.

"I'm not supposed to give into these urges though, but I like to think that there is a strong pull between us." As she says it, she pulls the black shirt up and over her head and Emma nearly faints.

Emma keeps her hands glued to her sides while her breathing increases rapidly. _Keep your eyes up; don't look down…eyes up Swan._ She thinks with gritted teeth, trying not to notice the breast right in front of her or the smooth expanse of olive toned skin. "Wha…what are you doing?" She stutters and squeezes her thighs together in hopes that the pressure will help her arousal, it doesn't.

"I think…that you're either a temptation or an answer Emma." Says Regina in a deep, sultry tone. "That god brought you to me as some kind of path to take, a choice."

"A…a choice in what?" Emma says with her eyes fluttering as Regina moves in closer and she can feel the brunette's chest press against her own. She rolls her head back but it's quickly grasped forward but two shaky hands.

A pair of lips crushing against her own then answers Emma's question. Then suddenly her hands are moving behind Regina and holding her in closer as she immediately responds to the kiss, taking Regina's bottom lip in between her own and sucking lightly.

A tingling sensation runs through her body and to her lips as she continues to move against Regina, and she doesn't even notice the wave of light that rapidly encompasses them. That is until her body begins to hum and vibrate then, she knows that it's not just normal reaction stuff…this is magic.

When she pulls away, Regina no longer looks aroused, she looks shocked and then…angry? Sharpened brown eyes look around the room warily and then look down and a harsh gasps leaves Regina's mouth. Promptly, she jumps off of Emma and covers herself.

"_What the hell_?" She bites out while looking for her shirt and quickly putting it on.

"Regina?"

"I swear to you Miss Swan, you are going to tell me exactly what the hell just happened to me."

Emma sighs before once again sinking into the couch and letting out an exasperated, "Welcome back."

* * *

**Endnote: Hey! This is going to be a two shot and the other part will be continued on another day of SQ week. I won't say which because I don't want to spoil the next part since each day is a prompt. Thank you for reading!**


	2. You Can't Handle the Truth

**A/N: Submission for day 6 of SQW: Truth Serum. Fair warning, use a science pun in here that you might need to look up. pH scale levels inside.**

* * *

**You Can't Handle the Truth**

"_Welcome back"_

Regina turns to give Emma a pointed glare, her eyes narrowing in on the flustered blonde. What the hell did she just do? Oh…and what the hell just happened? She remembers…not remembering, that's for sure.

Yes, she remembers being Virginia, and laughing with Snow…oh god, and the prayers. That is all unfortunately locked down in her brain…and then she remembers her strong attraction to Miss Swan.

Regina curses herself inwardly—of all people in the town she could have randomly grown attached to during her brief memory loss it had to be Emma. The issue of how she regained her memory crosses her mind, but she ignores it and instead settles on, "What did you do to me?"

Emma's jaw drops as she begins to sputter, "Wha-…_what!?_ I've been trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you all day!"

"Oh yes…your lame attempts at speaking to Rumple really count as contribution. I'm sure this was all some ridiculous plan so I would forget the Robin debacle hmm?" Her glare is harsh and cold as she spits out the words.

Emma feels a come back on the tip of her tongue but a buzzing on her thigh halts it, David is calling. With a small sigh she answers, thinking that she should probably fill him in on Regina.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Emma…how's the Regina situation?"_

Emma takes a glance at the seething brunette before answering, "Well…it seems we have our Madame Mayor back."

"_How?! Robin?"_

Blushing, Emma clears her throat and says, "We'll work on details later. We need to figure out who the hell did this."

"_That's what Snow and I were just discussing. We have an idea…but we need the both of you."_

"Okay, I'll get her majesty to come. See you soon."

"You will most certainly not!" Regina says through gritted teeth after overhearing the comment.

"Listen, do you wanna know what the hell happened or not?"

Of course she wants to know, but it doesn't stop her from scowling. After a moment of thinking she finally gives up and says. "Fine."

* * *

"What's he doing here?" Regina sneers while glaring at Rumple as they enter the Charming's apartment. After finding out he killed Zelena, Regina's been more wary of him than she had pre curse. At least before he wasn't pretending to be 'good'.

"Well dearie, I would ask the prince for further details."

Then both Emma and Regina stare down an exasperated looking David. "Listen, Snow and I have been talking and we both believe that to figure out who did this…a truth serum might be useful."

"I'm not incompetent…unlike some of the more charming bodies in this room, I know how to make a basic truth serum and I do not need _his_ help."

David scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, "It's not a 'basic' truth serum that needs to be done…we need it to cover the entire town. Rumple said he was the only one that had the spell to do so."

Rumple smiles at Regina and she thinks about turning him into a toad momentarily before taking in a single deep breath. "And why do we need to cover the town?"

"Because Regina," Snow beings, her voice gentle, "there is a good chance that this was an attack on you and I just got the aftershocks of it—unless it was you-"

"Why would I have done that to myself!"

"Exactly," Charming says while stepping in front of the enraged brunette. "We need to know who did this and you've got quite the list of enemies."

"Yes, including him!" Her arm rises to point at Rumple, but he doesn't budge at the accusation.

"I don't know how to break this to you…but I don't care." Rumple says plainly while tossing his hands up in a hapless motion. "Besides…I was the one that informed Charming of how to break the spell…"

Everyone in the room stills at those words before Rumple asks, "Speaking of which…it seems the Merry Man brought back your memory with true loves kiss, how fortunate."

Regina's cheeks blush a bright red as her eyes go downcast…she doesn't want to think about how she regained her memory, she just wants to know why it was gone in the first place.

"Very well then…let's get this over with," murmurs Regina while avoiding Rumple's gaze. She knows that he knows what happened…the bastard has always had a sharp intuition.

Rumple then pulls a vile from within his coat, "Now…this isn't so much of a spell as it is an essence…The incantation is within the vile, so once I uncap this there is no going back."

Snow nods slowly while looking at the purple liquid filling the glass container. "Okay…go on with it."

Rumple looks at all of the faces with a smirk that Regina really wishes she could wipe off his face, but she accepts what is about to happen anyway. Then with a little bit of his classic imp flare, he uncaps it and a dark mist begins to cloud around.

As soon as it's cleared everyone eyes each other warily.

Then suddenly Snow begins to speak, "Emma, your father and I had sex in your bed."

Emma begins to sputter out a choked, "Wha-"

"Regina, when I was sixteen years old I used to follow you around constantly to learn how you got your boobs to look so great." Everyone continues to look at Snow warily, "David… I lied when I said that you looked good with my bow and arrow, you look like an idiot."

With that, Snow takes in a deep satisfied breath and smiles.

In the midst of the awkward silence, Emma says, "Mom…what the hell?"

"The truth serum? That's how it works right? I just start telling the truth..."

Regina can't hold in her laughter, because this is all just too good. She knows she shouldn't find this so funny…but everyone is so mortified.

"Honey," David says while pressing a warm hand on her shoulder, "That's not how it works…all the truth serum does is disable peoples to ability to lie…right?"

Rumple nods before letting out his own chuckle, "That would be right."

"Oh god…" Snow then says, her face bright red.

Emma only sighs before saying, "You know what…I'm gonna go and start getting some answers." She then turns on a heel, preparing to leave before she stops abruptly to look at Regina. "I think you should come with me."

Regina gives her a sideways glance as she scoffs, "And why the hell would I do that?"

"Because…we need to talk…privately." Emma says, and the entire room eyes her warily but she ignores it.

"About what?" Regina asks and as soon as the words come out she wishes she could suck them back in because…god damn this fucking truth serum.

"About the fact that under the spell we shared true loves kiss after you practically lunged at me."

Snow and David gasp just as Emma covers her mouth to stop the onslaught of verbal diarrhea. Regina just hangs her head down, a blush tinting her normally olive toned cheeks. "Let's go," she mutters out through gritted teeth, already walking toward the door to avoid any questions she'd rather not answer.

As soon as Emma closes the door behind them, Regina turns rapidly to face her, lips forming a tight frown. "Let's get one thing straight Miss Swan, you will not question me about _that_ until I am good and ready to think about that…dis—" Regina attempts to say the word disaster but her tongue begins to numb. "Disas- as- diss." She gives up and furthers her scowl as she takes in the way Emma is trying to stifle her laughter.

"Okay, where do you want to go for questioning? You're the one this attack was placed on."

Regina sighs as she thinks of the town, and then one person comes to her mind. She knows he didn't do this to her…but the thought of making him squirm fills her with joy. With red lips quirking into a small smile she says, "Hook."

* * *

Hook strolls into Granny's much like he did the other day, a dirty smile on his stubble-covered face. Regina rolls her eyes at the man's confidence and he seems to notice as he says, "Aye…I see her majesty has returned."

Sighing, Emma says, "That she has…and we actually want to talk to you about that."

This time it's Regina who is smiling, "Sit down, _Killian_. I would like to ask you a few questions."

"About what, love?"

"About me randomly losing my memory and becoming a sister of the chapel."

His eyebrow quirks upward, but he still sits. "Well…I don't know what I can tell you about that."

"Alright Regina, he doesn't know anything so I think we ca—"

"I am not finished Miss Swan…actually I have a question for you, now that we're are all together." Regina smiles as she watches Emma's eyes widen in horror. "Now you may not know this Hook, but Storybrooke is under a truth spell."

He frowns, "…What?"

"Emma do you love Hook?" She suddenly asks, ignoring Hook's question.

"No!" Emma blurts out and Hook's eyes widen as Regina's smile broadens.

"Do you want Hook in any way, shape, or form?"

"No…"

Hook stares at both women for a moment before saying, "Why should I believe you about this…truth serum?"

"How many times have you cried while thinking about Emma?"

"34!" It automatically slips out of his mouth and Regina can't help but grin at the man's astonished face.

Emma only looks at him, her eyes wide and an unsure grimace on thin lips. "Seriously?"

His eyes go downcast as he says, "…Yes."

At that, Emma stands up. "Alright…obviously he didn't do this and now that I think about it…I think you knew that." Her lips purse as she finally looks at Regina and asks, "Why, Regina?"

"Because I hate that filthy pirate being around you and want him to stop." Regina curses herself for the umpthenth time today before covering her mouth. She didn't mean to reveal that…things are so much simpler when you can lie.

Emma's grin doesn't help the situation, "Was someone jealous?"

Regina bites the inside of her cheek but her mouth is desperately trying to answer. "Noooyes."

"What was that?"

"Yes." It's muttered and low but Emma hears the word loud and clear as she smirks before realizing Hook is still there and listening in on them. "Let's go outside."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Regina spits out; arms folded and eyes glaring.

"Okay then, let's just stay here in front of everyone…" say's Emma with a small smile. After a moment of intense staring Emma asks, "So on a scale of one to ten how badly did you want to have sex with me?"

Hook and Regina both shoot her a look of open mouthed surprise.

Regina then stands before saying, "Borax on the pH scale." Then smirks at Emma's confused face, the curse forces her to tell the truth but it doesn't mean she can't speak in riddles. "Let's go Miss Swan."

Once both women walk outside Emma immediately says, "Listen, I get that it's not your fault you fell in love with me while under the spell…but we need to talk about this."

Regina wants to argue, she really does but she can't. Her lips wont allow it. Instead she settles for, "There isn't anything to talk about."

"Well how about the fact that I'm in love with you?"

Regina's heart stops at the words, she didn't think about that. The kiss was an admission of that, and it's confusing as hell that Emma felt those feelings while in her normal state. "Maybe you were in love with cursed me."

"No…" Emma says, "that's not it at all."

"So you love me?"

"Yes…I mean I don't think I knew it before, but yeah. I kinda do."

It's all extremely confusing to Regina, the feelings that burn deep in her chest that she doesn't want to feel. She's not supposed to want Emma Swan in any way…yet she does. She would say that the feelings only arrived in her cursed form, but again that would be a lie.

"Regina, how do you feel about what I just told you?"

Biting her lip, Regina answers, "Confused."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I shouldn't want to love you. I want to lie and tell you to go away, I want to not want you—but I can't now. Not with this god damn spell."

A hint of a smile teases Emma's lips as she steps in closer to the brunette, "And what do you want?"

"For you to shut up and stop asking me questions that I don't want to truthfully answer or think about." Regina tenses as the blonde steps in toward her. "What do you want?"

"To finish what you started last night…" Emma mutters and Regina rolls her eyes because of course sex is what is on her mind. "But also, I want you to go on a date with me and I kind of want to see where we can take this."

Regina doesn't speak because she's afraid of her truthful words and she's afraid because she wants that too.

"Regina, will you go on a date with me? I mean after this whole shit storm is over?"

Her jaw clenches slightly as she grits her teeth in response. Alas, her mouth opens and a timid, "Yes," slips out. She stays still as Emma moves in even closer so there toe to toe.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Emma is leaning in and Regina's breath begins to still.

"Yes."

Then Emma hovers over her lips, and she can feel the warm breath tickling against her skin. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

With a heavy sigh, Regina rolls her eyes. "No…"

When their lips are only a centimeter apart, Emma whispers, "I'm going to kiss you."

Then she does and it's slow and soft. Emma's lips are warm against hers and she can't help but mold into them. There is a tingling sensation but it's nothing like yesterday, its just…love.

She then gasps slightly when she feels a soft tongue trace over the fullness of her bottom lip. It's just enough for Emma to intrude, and she moans reflexively while feeling Emma's tongue gently tease against her own.

The kiss isn't hurried, or messy—instead it's slow and passionate, just desperate enough to keep fueling her. Essentially it's perfect. The soft caressing of Emma's tongue against hers and the way Emma's lips latch onto her own…it isn't like anything she's ever felt in a very long time.

Eventually Regina pulls away due to lack of oxygen but not before nibbling on the blonde's lower lip. She tugs it gently before letting it go.

They stand there together, breathing with noses still brushing against each other before Emma breaks the silence with gasped out, "Wow."

Regina leans in and gives her a more chaste kiss before pulling away completely and clearing her throat. "We should probably figure out who is trying to curse me before we do anything else."

Emma chuckles and it's almost adorable in a way that makes Regina want to both smile and roll her eyes. She still wants to hate Emma, but it's very hard to after what just happened.

"Yeah…" Emma then says with a deep breath, "yeah…okay. So what's the last thing you um…remember pre-Virginia."

"Snow and I were drinking coffee together at Granny's…and _then—" _Regina stops speaking just before she says, "Son of a bitch." Throwing Emma completely off guard.

"What?"

"The blue fairy stopped by…"

Emma's eyes widen, "Shit, let's go."

* * *

Regina always knew the Blue Fairy was a sketchy little bitch, but cursing her!? That was too far, which is why upon entering the chapel she shouts out, "_Blue!_"

"Regina…calm down. The woman isn't going to come out if she thinks you're after her head."

Regina bristles for only a moment before calming down only slightly. "Blue…" She says again, her voice softening.

After a few moments the little twit comes out, smiling widely. "Ahh…Regina, Emma—what a-"

"Did you curse me?" Regina asks then, cutting her off.

"Yes." Regina can tell Blue is surprised by the way she automatically covers her mouth, "I mean…nooyes."

"Why?"

"I wanted you to pay for turning me into a nun for 28 years so I formulated a potion and slipped it into your coffee."

"You used a magical roofie on me?!" Regina screams out, a vein popping out of her forehead as she seethes.

Emma sighs as she cuts in, "Why did you drug Snow too?"

"I didn't know which coffee belonged to which so I put it in both mugs when Ruby looked away. I made it specially so Regina would have to go through what I did, meaning she would be a sister of the church."

Blue formulates automatically, then she says, "Why am I telling you this?"

"Truth serum." Both Emma and Regina say.

"And how did you break it? Robin is completely in love with Marian…there is no way—"

"Me, I broke it when she practically shoved her tongue down my throat." Regina then glares at Emma but doesn't argue against the claim.

Blue's eyes go downcast for a moment before she looks both women in the eyes and says, "That…was not supposed to happen."

Emma only sighs before pulling out her handcuffs, "You're under arrest."

* * *

When both women return to the Charming's they are noticeably smiling. Snow, David and Henry all look at them curiously.

"Hey kid, how was practice?"

"I skipped it to go to the movies with Grace." He blurts out causing Regina to scowl, Emma only laughs.

"You know…I'm too tired to even be upset by that." Emma then says just before glancing over at Regina. "Hey kid…your mom and I wanted to tell you something…"

Henry sighs, "True loves kiss, yeah I know. I eaves dropped in on Gramps and Grandma when they thought I was in the room."

"Henry!" Everybody says astonished but he only shrugs.

"We all knew you guys were in love with each other, I don't know why people are so surprised." With that he yawns and says, "Mom, are we going home soon?" He asks Regina who is staring blankly at him slack jawed.

"I um…yes?" She then looks over to Emma a question forming on the tip of her tongue that may be too forward. "Would you like to have dinner with us?"

Emma grins widely, "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

As the family says their goodbyes and walks out, Regina leans into Emma while they walk. Whispering she says, "So on a scale of one to ten how badly do you want to continue what we were doing earlier?"

Emma smirks as her green eyes catch hazel, "Drano on the pH scale."

Regina's eyes widen in surprise and then Emma kisses her lightly since Henry is way ahead of them. As they walk Regina realizes that it might not be so bad loving Emma Swan after all…not bad at all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
